


The Best Surprise

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [38]
Category: Love Live! Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: It's Kanata's Birthday. How is everyone going to celebrate it?(I added LLS as the fandom since PDP still doesn’t have an active one yet)
Series: One-Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Kudos: 14





	The Best Surprise

December 16th. Not a very interesting day. Except for a few people. You see, today is very special day for someone. It's Kanata's birthday. And of course, her fellow idols have to celebrate it with her. What kind of friends would they be if they didn't?

When Kanata woke up in the morning, she hadn't been expecting to find someone in her room. That someone happened to be Ayumu. She giggled slightly as Kanata looked her over with a confused expression.

"Happy birthday, Kanata!" Ayumu said as she bounced around excitedly.

Kanata yawned as she sat up, "Why're you in my room?"

"To wish you a happy birthday, duh." Ayumu replied.

"Where's everyone else?" Kanata asked as she got off her bed.

"That's a secret." Ayumu held a finger to her lips.

Ayumu stepped out of the room so Kanata could get changed. Kanata was unsure what to think of Ayumu's presence. It wasn't hard to tell that she had something planned. Kanata could only assume what it might be. She changed and then went out of her room. She didn't want to keep Ayumu waiting for too long. She seemed very impatient today.

"Let's go to our club room!" Ayumu started dragging Kanata away, "There's something there for you."

Kanata didn't have the time to protest. She was drug out the door the moment she had her shoes on. Ayumu was happily bouncing down the street. Kanata was struggling not to trip over her feet as she was drug around. The people around them gave them glances every now and again. Ayumu didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't care. Kanata cared a little. Everyone was looking at them as if they were crazy.

It wasn't too long after that they made it to the club room. Ayumu told Kanata to wait outside. Kanata was confused. She didn't know what Ayumu was up to. It was obvious she was up to something, though. She was way too hyper. That meant she had done something.

After a few minutes, Ayumu called Kanata into the room. Kanata hesitantly opened the door.

"Happy birthday!"

Kanata jumped slightly as the rest of her friends yelled to her. Kanata looked around the room. It was decorated in a lot of party decorations. There was a banner on the wall that read "Happy Birthday!"

"You guys did all of this?" Kanata asked.

Everyone nodded. Kanata looked around some more. On the table there were many different trays of food. There was not cake in sight. Kanata assumed it was hidden somewhere.

"So, ready to party?" Ayumu asked.

"Sure." Kanata nodded.

They started off by eating some of the snacks. None of them had eaten anything yet today. They had been told to wait till the party to eat. Everyone took turns chatting with Kanata and wishing her well. Once everyone had eaten, the gifts were given out.

Ayumu went first. She handed Kanata a very sloppily wrapped box. Kanata opened it. Inside were some keychains. They were of all of them. Kanata looked up at Ayumu.

"I couldn't think of anything, so... I thought maybe that would be okay?" Ayumu said in an uncertain voice.

Kanata smiled at her, "It's just fine."

Ayumu let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god..."

Ai went next. Her gift was neatly wrapped, unlike Aymu's. Kanata carefully opened it up. Inside was a necklace with her name on it. Kanata put it around her neck. She looked at herself in a mirror.

"Do you like it?" Ai asked.

Kanata nodded. She was smiling as she gently ran her hand across her name. She was happy that they were giving her gifts like these. These gifts had thought put into them. Even Ayumu's did. She had still thought about it enough.

"Open mine next!" Kasumi pleaded as she held her present out.

Kanata took it from her. She opened it up. Inside was a box full of different hair ties. Kanata thanked Kasumi for her gift. Kasumi smiled. She was glad that Kanata liked it. She wasn't too sure about her gift.

Setsuna went next. Kanata opened her present to find a sweater. It was very soft and fuzzy. It also had her name of it. Kanata smiled. She really liked this gift. Setsuna was glad she made Kanata smile that much.

Emma handed her present over next. Inside of that one was some earrings. Kanata hesitantly tried them on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled when she saw how much they matched her. She was assuming the earrings wouldn't really be her thing, but she was pleasantly surprised to find out that wasn't the case.

Next up was Karin. She handed over her present. Kanata opened it up. Inside was a book. She opened up the book. It was a photo album. A photo album of all nine of them. Kanata smiled as she thanked Karin for her present. Kanata liked this one the most out of them all so far.

Shizuku handed Kanata her gift next. Inside this one was a picture frame with a group photo. Kanata liked this one the second most. She thanked Shizuku for her gift.

All that was left was Rina. Rina handed over her gift as well. Inside were drawings of each of them. Kanata looked them all over. They were pretty well made. Kanata thanked Rina and then thanked everyone else again for their gifts. They had all made her day.

"Okay! Is it cake time now?" Ayumu asked excitedly.

"I think it might be." Ai replied, "You ready for some cake, Kanata?"

Kanata nodded. Ayumu smiled happily. Her and Emma went and grabbed the cake. As they walked out, everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" to Kanata. They weren't allowed to use candles in the building, so they had to make do.

Setsuna and Karin cut the cake and served it once they were done singing. Kanata got first pick, of course. The cake wasn't anything fancy. It was just a half chocolate and half vanilla cake. Written on it was, of course, "Happy Birthday, Kanata!"

Everyone chatted excitedly about things going on. They let Kanata lead the discussion. They talked about a lot of things. It ranged from idols to food. They talked about their favorite animals, clothing, and much more. Time flew by before they knew it. It was already time to go home.

"Guys, thank you for this. This was the best surprise ever!"


End file.
